Isabella Esme McCarty Hale
by CityOfJamile
Summary: Bella is adopted by Rosalie and Emmett and grows up with the Cullen's. Being human in a vampire family can lead to dangers but can Bella overcome them and can she find love? Will her dreams become true?
1. A new beginning

_**Hey so this story is kind of a different version of Twilight, I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A new beginning

Moving is the second worst thing about being a vampire, the first is never growing old and never moving on with my life, or having children. The rain doesn't help either: here in Forks it rains near enough all the time, allowing us to be out in public. Humans aren't so bad here and neither are the animals once you find the mountain lions and grizzly bears.

"Rose, come look at your new wardrobe!" Alice shouted, pulling my by the hand to mine and Emmet's new room. Of course wherever we moved Alice had to buy a whole new wardrobe for everyone, which I didn't mind.

She opened the door and inside was my bedroom, everything was white and red the way me and Emmett like it. The far back wall was painted red and then the rest of the walls and the floor was white, even the furniture was white. Our bedcover was red and the curtains that hung above our windows were also red, the room looked exactly how I wanted it.

"Now the wardrobe!" Alice shouted in my ear again. She opened the door and inside was two sides of a wardrobe, mine and then Emmett's. Everything looked like my kind of style, tight and I was going to make every girl at High School envy me, I always do.

"Thanks, I love it Alice!" I said giving my sister a hug.

"I agree, you and Esmé did well." Emmett said leaning on the doorway.

"We always do." Alice said and then she took off out of the room.

"Come on, let's go see where everyone is." I said taking Emmett's hand as we ran downstairs. Everyone was in the living room, watching the news on the screen since that was all that was on.

"Would anyone like to come out to the local garden centre with me?" Esmé asked looking around the room, with a bright smile on her face.

"I would love to, dear, but I have a meeting at the hospital." Carlisle said kissing his wife's forehead. Everyone could believe we were just a normal family, but we were far from normal.

"Anyone else?" Esmé asked.

"Me, Jasper and Emmett were going to go hunting." Alice said running into the room, that girl never slows down.

"I'll go, I want to go see how everything has changed since the last time we were here." I said standing up. _Let's hope they're no dogs this time _I thought to myself and Edward as I heard his laugh. I gave Emmett a quick kiss goodbye and then left with Esmé.

"I was thinking about doing a nice garden, with a patio and a pond full with fish." Esmé said as we got into the Ford. I've worked on the Ford, improving the speed and made it run a lot better than it did.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Esmé." I said giving Esmé a smile, she adds such a motherly touch to our strange family or coven as our kind calls them.

"Yes, Forks is such a lovely place." Esme said and then she turned out of our drive and onto the main road.

"It is when they is not dogs around." I said looking out the window.

"We don't know if they is at the moment, but if they is then we will stick with the treaty." Esme said, she never lets anything get to her and she always likes to see peace just like Carlisle.

"Yeah." I said. A sound hits my ears that sounded like a car crashing, it wasn't far from where we were but I already knew Esmé was going in that direction. Whoever it is, I hoped they were alright and I hopped Esmé wasn't planning on letting anyone else join our family, especially as a new-born. As we got to the sight we could see two cars had collided into each other, the smell of blood hit my nose and I immediately held my breath.

"We need to help them." Esme said "Call an ambulance."

I got out the heavy phone that we had in the car it was that massive you couldn't even put it in your pocket, one day maybe you will be able too.

After a few rings someone picked up and I told them where we were. I hung up after a while and ran over to Esmé (in human speed) to see how I could help.

"He's dead." Esme said shaking her head as she pointed to the man in the other car and then in the next car was a young women, not even in her twenty's. Medium brown length hair, blue eyes and then a rounded shaped face that was covered in blood.

"My baby." She whispered, I looked down at her side to see a part of the car had pieced her and I knew she wasn't going to survive.

"Rose, give Renée company while I see to her baby." Esme told me and then I swapped places with her, holding Renee's hand from the passenger's side.

"Rose… I'm not… going to survive," She panted "please… take care of… my daughter… she has no one else."

"I will." I promised as she took her last breath and then her eyes glossed over. I closed her eyelids and then gently placed her hand on her lap. The sound of a baby's cry filled my ears and I knew that that child was now my responsibility.

"Esme, she's gone." I said, I've seen people die before but this felt different as I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.

"How awful, let's hope this one has a family." Esme said shaking her head.

"She doesn't, she asked if I would look after her and I promised I would." I said knowing that this was a bad idea, a human being raised in a vampire family but I couldn't ignore the fact that I could have a child.

"Rose… you know that's not the best idea."

"I know, but we can control ourselves." I said looking at the baby, by the clothes she was wearing, the dress with the pink bows, I assumed she was a girl. My daughter.

"You know I would love to bring her home since she has no one else, but this is a discussion we need with everyone else." Esme said.

"Fine, but can I hold her?" I asked reaching out to the young girl, she looks around a year old.

"Sure, just don't get too attached." Esme told me as she handed me the baby, I need to think of a name for her but she must already have one.

"Do you know her name?" I asked Esmé as I looked down to the little bundle in my arms. Her eyes were open and she seemed unharmed, she was smiling at me.

"No, were find out at the hospital though." Esme said and then an ambulance appeared around the corner.

"You're a pretty baby aren't you?" I cooed her as I looked into her chocolate-brown eyes. Her hair was a medium brown like her mothers and I could see the similarities between them.

"Moma." She said causing me to smile, if I could cry I knew I would be right now. Esmé was talking to the ambulance crew, looking between me and the two cars and then Esmé walked over to me.

"Listen, they is a chance you could adopt her but were still going to need to talk as a family. I'm going to go call the others to tell them to meet us at the hospital." Esme said giving me a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you, Esme!" I said and then she placed a hand on my arm before walking towards the car. I looked down at my daughter, a daughter I never thought I would have smiling. I'm going to be a mom.

"Rose?" I looked up, "Hi, I'm Dr Chris and I understand what you have gone through must be a shock, I just wanted to let you know that this is Isabella Swan, I used to be good friends with her father." He told me.

"Who was her father?" I asked, then smiled at the name, my little Bella.

"Charlie Swan, he was the chief of police. He died a few months ago, hitting his head on a step." Dr Chris said shaking his head and then he said "I heard you want to adopt the daughter, since she has no one else. Well I wish you luck."

I watched as he walked of and then looked down to my Bella again, she was still smiling at me. How horrible, losing both your parents in a few months, but now were her family. The thought of Emmett being a dad hit me, making me smile even more at the idea. I've always wanted a child with Emmett and now we could finally have one, I won't break my promise to Renée.

"Isabella Esme McCarty Hale." I whispered to my daughter.

"Rose, we've put her car seat in our car so she's coming to the hospital with us." Esme said.

"Her name is Bella, Dr Chris told me but that's fine, I'll sit in the back with her." I said.

"What a beautiful name!" Esme said. We both had to get Bella in her car seat as we have both never have or needed experience with a car seat before but in the end we managed. I sat next to Bella as she held my finger, talking in her own kind of language on the way to the hospital. She knew a few words like 'mom' 'dad' and 'no' but a lot of it was baby talk.

The hospital came in sight and the first thing I saw was Carlisle standing in the car park waiting for us, he must have been told. Esme got out the car first and then helped me get Bella out as we filled Carlisle in with what was going on.

"Rose, it's not just the fact that it won't be right, it will be unfair on Bella growing up in our home." Carlisle said.

"I know, but when she's old enough were tell her and then she can make her own decision." I said, I couldn't lose Bella now.

"It is a huge responsibility as well, she's going to need a lot of care." Carlisle tells me.

"I know, please Carlisle, she has no one else." I practically beg.

"The others are in the waiting room, were see what they say." Carlisle said leading the way. Bella had fallen asleep in my arms and she seemed peaceful. The walk to the waiting room wasn't far as it was on the first floor, the emergency floor and I knew we had to see a child minder before we could bring Bella home.

Carlisle opens the door to a room that is pale, with pale blue walls and floor, it looks like a typical hospital room with plants and the limited decorations. On the chairs though are my family, in shock when I walk in with Bella in my arms but my eyes land on Emmett. He's looking between me and Bella again and again until I glare at him.

"This is so exciting." Alice says and she is practically jumping in her seat, of course she saw what I decided.

"Can you explain what's going on? She wouldn't tell us anything." Edward said pointing to Alice.

"I want to adopt Bella." I say and the only person that cheers is Alice. I could tell by the look in her eyes she's planning Bella's closet's already.

"Rose you want to adopt the baby?" Emmett asked, he looked like he was trying to work it all out. I walk over to sit down next to him and I watch as he stares down at Bella.

"She has no one else Emmett and I promised her mother I would look after her." I say and he looks me in the eyes and I know what he's thinking.

"Dada." Bella says, I didn't even know she is awake but she is looking at Emmett now with a smile on her face. By the look on Emmett's face, I know he's won over.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask Emmett but all he does is nod his head. I slowly put her in his arms making sure the blanket covers his skin so she doesn't get a shock from the coldness. He looks down at Bella with a smile as she giggles.

"So you want to join the family do you?" He asks as Bella makes a little noise.

"Well she can't." Edward said. I look up to see Alice leaning in the other side of Emmett, smiling down at Bella and then Jasper smiling. The only person who is frowning is Edward, of course.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because she is human." He simply says.

"Yes and when she is old enough she can make the decision whether she wants to leave us." I said, I knew her scent wasn't a problem as she is young and the scent is weak.

"It's not fair though, welcoming her to the family with lies." Edward says.

"We won't lie, were let her adapt to who we are and then she can decide." I say raising my voice slightly, but not too loud as I don't want to scare Bella.

"What take her hunting?" Edward suggests and then laughs.

"Absolutely not!" Esme says, "Look it's not a problem, were all adapt to her scent and if she wants to leave when she's older then were support her."

"What about you Jasper, do you have an opinion?" Carlisle asks.

"I'm fine, I know over time I'll be adapted to her scent, but I'm excited to be an uncle." Jasper says smiling.

"Bella, you will call me Aunty Alice and we will have so much fun playing dress up together!" Alice cheers.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asks.

"Were adopting her, end of conversation." He says and then I kiss him on the cheek, knowing that we are going to bring Bella home.

I turn to look at Edward I know he's the only one who is against it, "Fine, this is a bad idea though." He says and then he leaves the room. After time I know he will become attached to Bella.

"So, what is her complete name?" Alice asks me but I know she already knows the answer.

"Isabella Esme McCarty Hale." I say looking at Emmett as a smile spreads across his face.

"That's so cute!" Alice cheers and then they is a knock on the door. A woman wearing a suit enters the room and her hair is greasy but tied back into a bun.

"Mary Waters, I heard someone was willing to adopt the young Isabella?" She asks.

"That would be us." I say referring to me and Emmett.

"How old are you exactly?" She asks.

"Eighteen turning nineteen." I say biting my lip as I'm supposed to be in High School.

"I'll be taking Rose out of High School and home schooling her, while Emmett will continue his education at Forks High School." Esme says.

"Thanks a lot Esmé." Emmett murmurs too low for human ears and we all have to contain our laughter.

"I've looked over your records and they're good enough, great grades, good history and no criminal records. We believe Isabella is in safe hands but I do have a few questions." Mary says and then sits down next to Jasper.

"Yes?" I ask wanting to get this over and done with, then take Bella to her new home.

"You and Emmett, please tell me your relationship." She asks looking between me and Emmett.

"Well, we've been together since I was fifteen and we are currently engaged." I say but really we are already married.

"Do you Emmett, feel like you are responsible to raise a child?" She asks and again I have to hold back my laughter because we all know Emmett is not responsible.

"Yes, I'll finish High School and then go onto college to get a better income." Emmett says telling the woman what she wants to hear. If only Edward was here, things could be a lot easier.

"But what would you do money wise at the moment?" She asks trying to find our weakness.

"They living with us, were take care of the finances." Esme says resting her hand on my back. I look down to Bella in Emmett's arms he has managed to get her back to sleep.

"You do seem the perfect couple to adopt Isabella, but since you are young I decided to pay you a visit at your home tomorrow to see whether you are capable of raising a child." Mary says writing on a piece of paper.

"I can take her home?" I ask trying to sound normal.

"Yes, for now and we will see how Isabella settles in tomorrow." Mary says.

* * *

_**Hey so that's the first chapter, how cute was that? I hopped you liked it! Please do review I want to know what you think so far and if you have any ideas let me know!**_


	2. First day

_**Hey I hopped you liked the first chapter, here is the next one and I hope you like it! All the credit goes to Stephanie of course. I wasn't sure whether microwaves where in the late 1980's so if they wasn't then just pretend they where! I tried to look for a high chair and pushchair that was around that time and I found these: **_

_**Pushchair: silver-cross-sleepover-elegance-body-vintage-rose/ p515325**_

_**High chair: oxo-tot-sprout-highchair-taupe-walnut/p231466485**_

* * *

Chapter 2- First Day.

"Me and Esmé are going to go get everything she's going to need until tomorrow." Alice told me "then me, you, Esmé and Bella are going to go shopping the day after tomorrow!"

"Alright." I said, I knew it was coming and I was up for the idea of shopping for my daughter, Bella. Alice squealed and then kissed Bella's cheek before disappearing with Esmé. The coldness of Alice's lips made Bella snuggle in further to my arms, getting away from the coldness. She would get use to it soon though, I hopped.

"You two take Esme's car, me and Jasper will take mine." Carlisle said.

"Did you come with Alice?" Emmett asked opening the back door to Esme's car.

"Yeah." Jasper said then he and Carlisle got into his car.

"Emmett, you're going to have to help me." I said putting Bella in her car seat.

"Oh." Emmett said and then we worked together to get Bella in her seat, it didn't take as much time as last time.

"Rose, do you think Bella will settle in fine by tomorrow?" Emmett asked once we took of out of the grounds of the hospital.

"Yeah, it's going to take longer for her to get use to us touching her. I think we should touch her with our skin now and then so she can get use to the coldness." I told Emmett.

"Yeah." Emmett said. I looked back round to Bella she was smiling and had seemed to pull her sock off.

"I think were going to be looking out for her socks." I said. Bella looked up to me with a beautiful smile across her face. I gave her a small wave and she copied me, with a giggle.

"Can she pull them off and is she laughing at you?" Emmett asked and he was smiling.

"Yeah she can." I said "She's laughing at everything."

Our house came into sight, it was far from any ordinary homes that were seen around here but it was the perfect home for us. Made from wood as well as brick and then everywhere you looked was windows allowing light into the house. It had steps going up to the patio that went all around the house and into Esme's garden. The garage was separate but built-in the same design of wood and bricks, its where we all kept our cars.

"Do you want to go see your new home?" I asked Bella while I unstrapped her, I had started to get the hang of it. She made some noises and then reached out for me to pick her up, I wonder whether she can walk yet.

"Come on then." I said, holding her in my arms as we walked up to our side. With Emmett next to me, making silly faces at Bella as she laughed. Jasper, Carlisle and I think Edward were already home since they left before us.

Emmett opened the door and we walked through, into the living room where Jasper and Carlisle were sat.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked putting his keys on the table. Bella had seemed to become attached to the keys. I picked the keys up and then handed them to her, watching her as she rattled them in her hands.

"He's in his room." Carlisle said.

"Sulking." Jasper added.

_Edward_ I called in my mind but he didn't come down.

"He'll come down when he's ready." Carlisle said like he knew what I was doing. _Treat him like a child _I thought.

"Well its his problem, not mine." I said putting Bella down on the floor, it was carpet and always clean so it was fine. She was sitting down, playing with the keys and enjoying the attention all around her. After a few minutes we realised she could say 'no' 'mom' 'dad' and 'bum'. Emmett found that last one hilarious, which only encouraged her to say it more.

"Not even a year old yet and her speech is coming on great." Carlisle said. Edward appeared then out of nowhere, making Bella jump.

"_Edward." _I hissed.

"What? She has to get used to us, right?" He said, sitting down on the seat across the room. Bella had turned her attention to him, with a smile spread across her face. She started to crawl (so she couldn't walk yet) over to Edward where he was watching her, with confusion. Bella reached his feet where she reached up to his knee, pushing herself up so she was standing and facing him.

"Bum." She said, causing Edward to laugh. Bella smiled and put an arm out for Edward, like she wanted him to pick her up. Me and Emmett exchanged a quick glance before Edward pulled Bella onto his lap.

"Well aren't you something special." He said, I could see he was trying to avoid touching her skin. Bella smiled, showing her pearly white teeth and then she passed Edward the keys that were still in her hands.

"Changed your mind, Edward?" I asked knowing Bella was too hard to resist.

"No, she is still in danger being apart of the family." He said and I gritted my teeth together.

"Carlisle," He said turning his head to face him, "I can't read Bella's mind."

Everyone looked between him and Bella in shock, Edward has always been able to read someone's mind but now he couldn't read my daughters?

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked. Carlisle looked like he was thinking, trying to work out a reason why.

"It's just blank, like they is nothing there." Edward said, no wonder why he looked confused when Bella crawled over to him.

"That and the fact she was crawling over to me." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Edward, have you ever heard baby's thoughts before?" Carlisle asked.

"When they reach a certain development point, when they learning new words. But even before then its like I can still read they minds its just empty or filled with what they have seen." Edward said.

"And Bella's is just completely blank, like you can't get into her mind?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah its like a block." Edward said.

"Is they something wrong with her?" I asked starting to panic. I felt Jasper's wave of calmness and I gave him a small smile, to say thanks.

"No, not at all. I'm curious though." Carlisle said.

"How can Bella block Edward from her mind?" Emmett asked. I looked at Bella she was oblivious to the conversation around her as she sat on Edward's lap, playing.

"I'm not sure, Edward can report to me over time whether he is able to read her mind but I'll get researching. They has to be an explanation to this." Carlisle said getting up and then he left to his study.

"That's if the child-services let you keep her." Edward said looking down at Bella. If Bella wasn't in his lap, I would have whacked him. Hearing my thoughts, Edward glared at me.

"They will, we may be different but we can take care of her." Jasper said.

* * *

After an hour, Bella started to get miserable, I knew she was getting hungry and needed a nappy change but Alice and Esmé wasn't back yet. She was in my lap now, not Edwards, as I rocked her back and forth.

The sound of the tires on the gravel outside caught my attention, they were home. I wondered what they had brought her as I knew what Alice was like, which I didn't mind.

"What does she have?" Emmett asked meaning food wise.

"Baby food, Esmé will help you." Carlisle said from his study. Emmett walked out of the room, followed by Jasper, leaving me and Edward.

"Will you ever accept she's going to be apart of the family?" I asked him.

"If, you mean. They is a difference between accepting her and what's best." He said.

"So you do want her to be apart of the family?" I asked.

"Yes, but a human being raised in a family of vampires doesn't sound safe to me."

"You care for her?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. How could you even think I wouldn't care about her, I just don't want to see her getting hurt. If this ends badly how do you think any of us would cope with that?" He asked.

"Nothing will happen. Her scent is weak." I said.

"For now, but what about when she grows up?" He asked.

"Were get used to her scent." I said.

"Not just that, she will grow up and die. Do you think you could live with that forever? Do you think its fair she is a part of a family that never ages? Or are you hopping she wants to become one of us?" He asked.

"Its her decision when she's older with what she wants to do, but I wouldn't allow her to become one of us." I said.

"Rose!" Alice called, running into the room making Bella jump a little.

"Yes?" I asked, Edward had left the room.

"We found a baby shop next to the grocer store and we brought a few more things!" She cheered pulling at my free hand "Come see!"

I followed her through the doors, to the hallway where a beautiful pushchair was. The body of the pushchair and then the hood was a baby pink, with a lighter pink on the front. All the framework was black, with a silver tray at the bottom and then they was a little rose accessory attached to the hood.

"Alice, its beautiful!" I said, I couldn't believe this was Bella's pushchair.

"It even comes with a matching bag!" She cheered showing me a pink bag with the lighter pink handles, it was beautiful like the pram.

"Thank you." I said hugging Esmé and Alice with one arm.

"Do you like your new pushchair, Bella?" I asked but all she did was make her little noises.

"We brought her just a travel cot for now, until we've sorted out her room." Esme said.

"but we also brought her a high chair, Emmett and Jasper have gone to sort her food and the high chair out." Alice told me.

"We also brought a changing mat and all the other essentials." Esme told me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now, go feed her while we sort all this out." Alice told me then the two of them waved to Bella. In the kitchen, a place that was never used, Emmett was preparing her dinner and then Jasper was building the high chair.

"Its done." Jasper said then I had a good look at the high chair. It had a dark wooden frame, with a white seat and tray. The inside of the white seat was a dark pinky colour but it was beautiful and went well with Esme's kitchen.

"Thanks Jasper." I said putting Bella into the high chair and then Jasper helped me to work out how to strap her in.

"So, is she having mountain lion or deer?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"Both, spaghetti Bolognese seems to have a lot of meat in." Emmett said laughing. I could see he was mixing it up in a baby pink bowl, with a spoon that was small at the end, to fit in Bella's mouth.

"Emmett, what are you even doing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, it told me to heat it up in the microwave and then stir." He said.

"I think its done." I told him.

"If you say so." He said handing me the bowl and the spoon, with a smile on his face.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Bella and she nodded her head. I only put a little on the first spoon and she opened her mouth, letting me put the spoon in. She ate it with no problem and was soon done after a matter of minutes, she must have been hungry.

"Is she done eating?" Alice asked walking into the room this time.

"Yes, do you want to help me bath her?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah!" She cheered, then disappeared before I could even say anything. I followed her up to mine and Emmett's room, where Bella's travel cot was set up for now. Alice was in the bathroom running a bath that was the right level for Bella.

"I brought a thermometer just so we can be accurate." Alice said placing it in the water, were she tested to make sure it was the right temperature. I stripped Bella out of her clothes, I'm sure Alice had brought her a few pairs for now but I decided to keep these clothes in memory and in case she wanted to know about her biological parents.

"Its ready." Alice said and then I put Bella in the bath, she flinched at my touch but seemed to get use to it. She splashed around for a bit until me and Alice washed her and washed her hair, then we took her out because she started to get cold. I wrapped her in the towel, while Alice put the changing mat on the bed and we worked together to put a nappy on her. It took longer than the car seat but we eventually got there.

"I only had time to buy simple baby pink baby grows." Alice said pouting as I put a baby grow on Bella. We went downstairs after, where everyone was in the living room watching the news and reading.

"There is a small box of toys for Bella." Esme said pointing to the box next to the sofa. I place Bella on the floor and then got some toys out for her. They was a ball, a car, a doll and some building blocks that she seemed to enjoy. I noticed everyone's attention had now changed and was focusing on Bella.

"Rose, when does she go to bed?" Emmett asked me. I sat next to him and he put his arms round me as we both watched our daughter.

"At her age she will need a bottle before she goes to bed." Carlisle said.

"Then I guess soon, she can have a bottle and then go to bed." I said, I never knew how to look after a baby apart from Henry my friends baby when I was human.

"Sure, I'll go get it done when you say then." Emmett said and I kissed his cheek because he was being really helpful and supportive.

"Carlisle, did you find out why Edward couldn't read Bella's mind?" I asked.

"Edward can't read Bella's mind?" Esme and Alice both echoed and I guess they haven't been told. I could see Edward staring at Bella, like he was trying to work out why he couldn't get to her thoughts. At least Bella would have some privacy.

"No he can't, I haven't found anything yet but I'll keep looking." Carlisle reassured me.

"How strange." Esme said.

* * *

"Its seven, I think we should feed her. Do you want some help?" I asked Emmett.

"Nah, its alright." He said giving me a quick kiss and then he left. I could tell Bella was getting tired because she kept rubbing her eyes.

She crawled over to me, standing up with her arms out, asking to be picked up. I picked her up where she snuggled into my chest looking around the room, everyone was smiling at her.

"Is someone getting sleepy." Esme said. Bella hid her face in my chest, like she was embarrassed of everyone staring at her.

"She's embarrassed." Jasper said with a little laugh.

"Alice, can you see her future?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, she's a baby and they don't tend to make decisions." Alice said. Bella had come out of her hiding place and she was now smiling at Edward.

"Well, she is certainly fond of Edward." Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't worry Rose, she is fond of you." Jasper said.

"Well, Edward you better watch out." Emmett said entering the room with a bottle in his hand. Bella saw it and was now jumping in my lap, causing everyone to laugh, even Edward.

"Easy, this stuff stinks, why are you so excited?" Emmett asked her while shaking his head.

"Too her its the best thing in the world." I said as he passed it to Bella, were she guzzled it down.

"I can see that." He said, watching Bella.

"So, let's go over tomorrow, she is going to want to see the whole family with Bella since we all live together. Including you Edward." Carlisle said.

"Well, Bella can come to my room, I have a lot of dresses for her to try on." Alice said with a smile.

"Already?" Emmett questioned.

"Looks like Bella will become Bella Barbie." Jasper said laughing.

"Alice, I think she will want you to see her playing with you, not playing dress up." Carlisle said causing Alice to pout.

"Edward, will you do this for Rose?" Esmé asked. I smiled as I knew no one could resist Esme.

"Do it for Rose, so Bella can end up getting hurt?" Edward asked.

"Edward, she is in safe hands, we can learn to get use to her scent as she gets older." Carlisle says.

"Fine, but if this doesn't go well then what will happen then?"

"It will go well." I said through gritted teeth. Bella had fallen asleep while drinking her bottle.

"Were be fine." Carlisle said.

"I'm only going to agree because you say it will be fine, Carlisle." Edward said, of course whatever Carlisle agreed with, we all agreed with.

"Emmett, do you want to come help me tuck her in?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said, a smile on his face. I took the bottle away from Bella, it was empty and Esmé offered to take it to the kitchen. We walked up to our bedroom with Bella asleep in my arms and then I gently placed her in the crib. I pulled the covers over her and then placed the teddy next to her.

"Goodnight, Bella." Emmett whispered and then gently kissed her forehead, she was oblivious to the coldness.

"Goodnight, sweetie." I whispered before kissing her cheek and then we left the room.

* * *

_**Hey, so I hopped you liked the chapter! I'm not sure when the next one is on but please do review! Any questions just ask:)!**_


	3. Adoption

_**Hey, I hopped you liked the last chapter. sorry this one is so late I've had a lot of course work and everything. Here is the next one though, it didn't go how I would have wanted it to go but it happened so enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3- adoption

Me and Emmett were the only ones who stayed home, someone had too to be with Bella but we both wanted to be here for when she wakes up. Dawn had just approached and it was only a matter of time before Bella woke up, everyone will be home and then Mary would be here.

"Emmett, do you think Bella would accept who we are?" I asked.

"I'm sure she will." He said. I didn't mind if Bella couldn't accept us, I would rather her feel safe then to be with us but I couldn't help but worry about her leaving me.

I could hear Bella starting to stir, me and Emmett made our way up to our room. She was starting to wake up and then she opened her eyes when we entered the room.

"Morning princess." Emmett said picking her up.

Bella cuddled into his chest, she was still sleepy but gave me a small smile.

"Morning my little angel." I whispered before gently touching her cheek. She flinched from the coldness as first but she seemed more use to it then she did yesterday.

"How about some breakfast and then we get you ready?" I asked Bella. The sound of the wind hitting against clothes caught my attention, everyone else was home. We made our way downstairs towards the kitchen where I got Bella's porridge ready and Emmett got her into her high chair.

"I hope you haven't gotten her dressed without me." Alice said entering the kitchen.

"You would have known if I did." I reminded Alice.

"Good, I'm thinking a nice pink dress. I'll go and start." Alice said and then she disappeared.

"Morning." Esmé greeted us, giving us a hug and then a smile to Bella. Emmett was feeding her and he was good at it.

"Jasper, would you help me make some snacks for our guest?" Esmé asked, setting up her ingredients in the kitchen.

"Sure." Jasper said.

"Edward you come help me with my research." Carlisle said and then they disappeared. They were probably going to try to work out why Edward couldn't read Bella's mind.

I watched as Bella finished of her last few mouthfuls and then I handed her a drink of water in a cup with a lid on.

"Was that nice?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Shall we go get you ready?" I asked her and she just started talking to herself, making me and everyone else smile.

"Rose, we have twenty-eight minutes." I heard Alice from upstairs and that meant Mary has decided a time for when to come.

I unstrapped Bella from her high chair and then carried her upstairs to where Alice had hundreds of dresses laid out on my bed in separate sections to do with colour. Not even a year old and Bella was already a fashion victim of Alice.

"I'm thinking blue would look best on her." Alice said looking between Bella and then the section of blue dresses.

"Alice she is still a baby." I reminded her but I liked the idea of dressing Bella up in cute little dresses.

"I know that look, your loving the fact that we can dress her up." Alice said throwing different dresses of shades of blue into another pile.

"I can see it in your eyes as well." I told Alice, anything to do with fashion and her eyes lit up.

"Well what do you expect when I have a niece I can dress up!" Alice cheered. I placed Bella in the middle of the bed as I helped Alice sort from the section of blue. If Bella was going to crawl of the bed then we would catch her before she even fell.

"What do you think of this, Bella?" Alice asked showing Bella a little blue dress with black butterfly's going up the side.

Bella pulled a face that looked like she hated the dress before she took interest in her dummy.

"She'll sort her fashion sense out." Alice said before going through the pile again. Bella ended up crawling over to Alice and falling on top of the pile, giggling.

"See, she loves them all too much to decide." Alice said and then she picked out a blue dress with a white top to go underneath. We gave Bella a quick bath before getting her dressed and then putting her hair up in little pony tails with the hair that was long enough.

"There." Alice said looking at Bella until she nodded her head in approval.

"She looks adorable." I said picking up Bella and then we made our way downstairs to the living room. At the entrance of the door I put Bella on the floor and allowed her to hold my fingers as we walked across the room. Everyone cheered and clapped for as she reached where everyone was sitting and she ended up hiding while blushing.

"We have sixty seconds before her car will turn down our drive." Alice warned us. The coffee table was covered in different kinds of snacks, crisps, sandwiches and cakes. I sat Bella down on my lap with Emmett next to my side.

"Your be fine, were all be fine." Esmé said, reassuring me.

"Here." Emmett said handing Bella her ball and she sat there playing with it while talking to herself.

"Edward are you going to help?" I asked, that's what was worrying me the most.

"I told you, I will do this for the family but that doesn't mean I agree with it." Edward said.

"Thank you."

A car turned to go down our drive and Carlisle stood up ready to open the door. The car stopped outside our house, eight footsteps up the steps and then a knock on the door. Carlisle left the room and I could hear him opening the door and then greeting Mary.

"She's changed her method, she's going to be watching you and Emmett with Bella but she will ask us what we think." Alice quickly said and that calmed me down a little, that sounded a lot easier.

Carlisle entered the room with Mary as he offered her a seat, the only seat was next to Edward. I gave him a glance, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Mary's eyes were on Bella though but she seemed to have a smile, like she approved of Bella's dress and look.

"I see Bella has settled in nicely." Mary said.

"Yes." I said but it was almost a whisper.

"How have you adapted your home for Bella?" She asked.

"Esmé and Alice went shopping for Bella's essentials." I said gesturing to Esmé and Alice as they gave Mary a small smile.

"I see they brought more than the essentials." Mary said smiling.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, I'm just going to follow you around. It would be great if I could see everyone interacting with Bella but I'm mainly watching Emmett and Rosalie . Then towards the end of the day I'll make my decision." Mary said.

"Okay." We all agreed.

The first half an hour went slow as we all sat around watching Bella as she played with her toys. I knew this wasn't what Mary was looking for and Edward's look proved I was right. I got down with Bella starting to play with her and she loved it when I rolled the ball to her. She ended up on my lap and I was reading a book to her, which Mary seemed to like.

"Let's go change your dipper." I told Bella and then left the room to go to my room with May following behind. She watched as I changed Bella's dipper but I've had practice now.

"Travel cot?" Mary asked.

"Yes. Esmé and Alice have decided to decorate a room for her. It's what they like to do." I said putting Bella's dipper in the bag and then we walked downstairs.

"I would like to see Bella with Emmett." Mary said.

"Okay."

Emmett had sat down playing with Bella and then Jasper joined him. I watched as the three of them played together, building a tower out of the blocks and then Bella knocked it down laughing.

_Is her thoughts positive? _I asked Edward and he nodded his head slightly.

"Edward how do you feel about Bella joining the family?" Mary asked him.

"Everyone seems happy with Bella around." Edward said.

"And are you?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"What about you, Alice?" She asked.

"I love having Bella around." Alice said and she looked like she was controlling her excitement.

"Jasper?"

"Having Bella apart of the family is a pleasure."

"Carlisle and Emse, this is your home and how do you feel?"

"I feel happy that our family is expanding." Esme said with a small smile.

"Having Bella with us makes me and the family happier." Carlisle said.

Mary had begun to write notes in her book, but Edward wouldn't even sneak a look so I didn't know whether it was good or bad. By the time she was finished Bella had ended up in my lap and was starting to drift of to sleep.

"I don't think I need to stay long, I can see Bella is liking it here and everyone is happy she is here. The home is in great condition to raise a child and you already are well prepared." Mary said.

"Your letting us adopt her?" I asked trying to keep in my excitement.

"Yes, but Emmett will have to continue in school and you will have to be home schooled as well as raising a child." Mary said.

"I will, he will!" I said.

"I'll work hard at school." Emmett said nodding his head.

"No need, you already have perfect grades." Mary said, "would the two of you follow me to sign some paperwork?"

"Here, take Bella." I told Alice who was on my left. Me and Emmett lead the way as we walked to the dinning room. We watched as Mary brought out paperwork, giving us a folder about Bella and then papers we had to sign. It took longer than what we thought as we had to read through all the paper work at the speed a human would and then they were about ten pages to sign to do with different things. Then we had to go through Bella's records she has no allergies, no medical history and her birthday is next week.

"Well that's that all done, I guess I'll get going so you can feed her." Mary said shaking mine and Emmett's hand, flinching at the coldness.

"Thank you." I said which was probably now the hundredth time.

"Your welcome, Bella is apart of a wonderful family." Mary said with a smile and then me and Emmett showed her to the door. We stood waving as she went back up the drive and then turned onto the highway.

"She's ours!" I screamed while hugging Emmett.

"She sure is, come on mommy." Emmett said leading us back into the house. We entered the living room and everyone congratulated us quietly, as Bella was asleep in Alice's arms.

"Were celebrating while shopping this afternoon." Alice whispered.

"Bella's birthday is next week." I said sitting down next to Alice.

"I know! We have so much to plan and she's having a party!" Alice decided I could see she had worked most of it out in her mind.

"Thanks Jasper." Alice said.

"Your welcome." Jasper said smiling, he had calmed her down, stopping her from waking Bella up.

* * *

Bella woke up hungry for her lunch, baby food smelt disgusting but she liked it. After I feed her, I changed her dipper and picked out a beige coat for her. Esme was sorting out Bella's bag and Alice was loading the car with Bella's pushchair. A baby really did need a lot of stuff.

"Bye Bella, have fun. Don't let your crazy aunt treat you like a doll." Emmett said before kissing Bella's forehead. Everyone said goodbye to Bella giving her a little kiss on the forehead that she didn't flinch much from. I strapped Bella into her car seat and then sat the other side of her, it was around an hours drive to Seattle.

The hour went by with me listening to Bella as she made her noises and occasionally saying words. She had gotten bored after a while and seemed to take interest in my rings, watching the rings like something was going to happen. Alice had spent the time talking to Esmé about Bella's birthday and then occasionally asking me the questions. I wasn't sure what to get Bella for her birthday but I knew it had to be something special, that she could keep forever.

"Rose you get Bella out and where get the push chair." Alice told me when we arrived in the Seattle mall car park.

"Sure." I said before getting out of the car myself. Bella was reaching out for me before I had even unstrapped her and then once I unstrapped her she throw herself into my arms.

"It's all set up." Esme told me and then I placed Bella into her new pushchair, working out how to strap her in again but it didn't take long.

"Lets go! We have a lot to do!" Alice called and then we headed towards the mall. Bella was facing me and was looking around her, taking in the surroundings. As we walked by people looked at her smiling, no one could resist not smiling back to her.

"Lets go in here!" Alice said with a lot of excitement, I couldn't help but smile. The shop was called 'baby' and was literally a shop for baby's and I was then just as excited as Alice.

Alice had started being herself buying everything she saw for Bella, and going of around the store on her own picking out outfit after outfit. Esme stayed with me to look around, we ended up putting essentials in the basket like baby grows, vests etc...

"Look at this dress." Esme said holding up a baby blue dress with a white-collar.

"Its adorable, it would suit Bella really well!" I said and then Esmé put it into our basket.

"Were going to need to go get some groceries as well." She said looking through the shoes, they were so many all from different colours of blues to pinks. Some had patterns on and then some were plain but they were all so tiny and cute.

"Were go next then if we can pull Alice away." I said looking over my shoulder at Alice who had piles of clothes "look at these shoes." I showed Esmé a cute little pair of black shoes with a little black bow on.

"They're so sweet, she's really going to be spoiled." Esme said giggling.

"She sure is." I said.

"Get them anyway she's going to need some." Esme said and then we measure Bella's feet before finding the right shoe size for her.

When we found the right shoe size we turned to see Bella clutching a teddy bear that was a goldish brown with a button nose.

"Would you like the bear?" I asked Bella and she looked up to me smiling, I took that as a yes.

"Bella is going to have to try these on." Alice said walking over with two baskets full with different kinds of clothes for Bella.

"Alice she's not even one." I reminded her.

"Fine, I'll just have to buy her size. Come on lets pay we still have so many shops to go too!" Alice said and then we took the three baskets and Bella's bear to the till to pay.

While Alice paid I took Bella outside, I knew outside of the mall they was a little park. Esme had decided to come with me, along with her camera and Alice will know where we are since I decided to go to the park. We wasn't far but I could already hear the children's screams as they chased each other around the park, the cries of children who had fallen. I could picture a four-year old Bella running around the park, playing with the children and then me picking her up as she fell. I could picture Emmett giving Bella a piggy back ride as he ran through woods, at a normal human speed. When we reached the park it was the children's faces, they smiles and laughs, the excitement in they eyes. Parents watching they children like a hawk and then playing with them, some were out having picnics while others were sat on a bench talking.

"How lovely." Esme said, we had walked past a park before but we have never been in them. Never experienced the environment, and it was lovely.

"I'm going to let Bella have a go on the swings." I told Esmé, that made her reach into her bag and pull out the camera.

"This is going in the photo-album then." Esme said and then Alice appeared behind her carrying all the shopping bags.

"Alice you won't mind if we have a little break so Bella can go on the swings?" I asked, I knew Alice never liked delays when shopping.

"Not at all!" She said in a cheery voice. I smiled before unstrapping Bella from the push chair, she reached out for and I picked her up. She looked at me smiling and then I held her in the swing, I wasn't sure if I let go off her she would fall, I know she can sit but in a moving chair it might be too much for her. I gently gave her a little push, so she would move a little but she was watching me, smiling at the movement. I didn't push her any faster but after a while she started to laugh along with me, Alice and Esmé. Bella was kicking her little legs as I gently pushed her, she was enjoying the swings.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked it! I'll try and do the next one as soon as possible but I might only do like 5 chapters per year of Bella's age until she's a teenager. Please do review though and any suggestions of what you would like in the story just say! **_


	4. Meadow

**_Hey sorry its taken me a while to put up another one, I've been busy with college and stuff. Here it is though and this one is really cute! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 4: meadow

**Edward's POV. **

Having Bella wasn't so bad, she was great to be with and seeing her smile made everything seem worth living. She didn't belong here though, she was a human and we wasn't. It wasn't fair. However over the last few days that Bella has been here I have noticed a change in my family, not just by reading they minds but by they emotions, everyone is happier.

Today was Bella's birthday, and everyone was making it a massive event. A first birthday was a big event, but that is in normal family's. Those family's that eat food, go to bed, age as they children age. Not watch as one child ages while the rest of the family stay frozen at the same age.

Rose was panicking along with Alice, they had tried to put this party together since they found out it was Bella's birthday. Emmett sat with Bella on his lap in the kitchen while Alice and Rose transformed the living room into a birthday party for a one year old.

"Edward, aren't you going to help at all?" Rose asked me as she entered the kitchen.

"Do you really need my help?" I asked, I had gotten Bella a present and I had made her a present.

"Emmett give Edward Bella, you can come help me." Rose said through gritted teeth then her face soon changed when Bella looked up at her.

"Are you going to spend time with Edward?" She cooed making Bella smile.

I could read from Rose's mind that she wanted me to "try" and build a relationship with Bella. It wasn't hard not to love her but if I accepted that love then I wouldn't want her to leave, I would become selfish and put her in danger.

"Careful she doesn't win you over." Emmett said before laughing, he was hopping Bella would though. She had already got my attention when she sat on my lap the other day.

Emmett handed Bella over and she willingly reached for me, why I don't know, but I couldn't help but smile when she smiled at me.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" I asked, I have never had to deal with a baby before. I have never had any need to.

"Go play with her." Rose said and then she kissed Bella's cheek before pulling Emmett to the living room. Bella flinched at the coldness but she was now starting to get use to it.

They was some place I wanted to show Bella, some place I only went to when I need to think about things, but I was happy to share that place with Bella.

I smiled at the thought of seeing Bella in the meadow and I grabbed her bag full of everything she needed before putting a coat on and then leaving the house. Alice would have seen what I decided, she would have told Rose and if Rose didn't like it then she would have stopped me by now.

Before leaving the house I made sure I picked up my phone and Rose's keys since Bella's car seat was in her car. I knew I was going to have to walk half of the way with Bella, she was too young for me to carry her while running and I wouldn't put her in danger.

She sat playing with a rattle toy while I drove down the highway before taking a turn down the highway 110 before the pavement begun to disappear. I got Bella out of her car seat then picked up her bag before taking of in the direction of the meadow, I made sure I locked Rose's car. It was about a 5 mile walk so I walked with pace, not too much pace to make Bella uncomfortable, but she had soon fallen asleep in my arms. I tested the speed to see how fast I could go until Bella stirred and the fastest I got was a humans run before Bella started to fidget.

By midday we had reached the meadow, it was September and the flowers were starting to die but they still had they bright colours. All different colours of white, blue, yellow and violet scattered around the meadow with the ends starting to die. It was still beautiful. Bella had woken up and was looking around the meadow, taking in all the colours. If only I could read her mind, but would they be anything to read in her mind?

I sat down in the meadow while I watched Bella crawl around in front of me, she seemed to enjoy the grass feeling the different texture of it. She was hiding in the long blue flowers with a smile on her face as she watched me. I enjoyed having Bella round just like everyone else did but I cared about her, I cared about her safety. She waved to me throught the flowers and I waved back making her giggle. I knew Rose did, but she had always wanted a child of her own and now Bella has come along she has used her as her opportunity. Rose loved Bella, I could see it in her mind but she needed to see the danger we could be putting Bella into.

"Bella would you like something to eat?" I asked her, I knew it was around the hour of lunch for her and I couldn't forget that she needed to be feed regularly. Not like us with needing to feed once or twice a week.

She smiled, standing up but as she went to take a step forward she fell, I thought she was hurt until she started to laugh. Instead she crawled over to me, but that was the first time I had seen her stand up by herself.

I read the jar the food came in, she could have it cold but as the smell was disgusting when I opened the jar. I didn't understand how humans liked this. She sat on my lap, in the meadow of the meadow as I fed her from the jaw, using a spoon I found in her bag. I had never done this before.

While she drank from her water I looked in her bag and found that she had dippers, wipes, the usual baby stuff and then she had a few toys and a spare pair of clothes. Bella had seemed to find the toys and was playing with them, now and then showing me what she had.

She made a noise, pointing to one of her toys and then pointed at me. I picked it up for her causing her to smile and then handed it to her, she flinched a little at my coldness. The sun had gotten lower in the sky and I knew we had to leave in a minute before it got to late.

Bella had found a book in her bag and she crawled onto my lap, handing me the book wanting me to read it. I didn't think today I would be reading a book to Bella in the middle of the meadow I had always visited alone. Bella pointed to every picture as I read it, listening as I read the book to her and she had a smile on her face.

She had gotten sleepy after the book, we had been here for a couple of hours and I decided it was time to leave. I quickly got her bag together before making the way back to car, walking at first before Bella had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Rose's POV.**

"ALICE WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS TAKEN BELLA OUT?" I asked her, I had gone looking for Bella wanting to see her as I hadn't seen her for a while and Edward wasn't here, and neither was Bella.

"They had gone out, he's taken her somewhere special." Alice said rolling her eyes like it was no big deal, I could feel Jasper sending me waves of calmness and Emmett comforting me.

"Babe, Edward won't let anything happen to her." He said and I knew he wouldn't but I didn't like her going anywhere without me just incase something had happened.

"It doesn't matter, he didn't tell me and something could have happened." I said through gritted teeth, we had just finished preparing Bella's birthday. We had gone for a pink theme with little teddy bears and then the big massive one. They was a matching cake, that no one would eat but it was still important to have it. Then a table full with presents, the whole room was decorated and her room was complete, I hadn't seen it though.

"I knew he had decided it before he had even left, I just wanted to give him a chance before you stopped him." Alice said hiding behind Jasper, she knew I wasn't in the mood.

"But she's my daughter! You should have told me!"

"Edward would never have gotten the chance to accept Bella as apart of the family."

"Look, babe, she has a point. You would have stopped him and then they wouldn't have been a chance of getting Edward to accept Bella being around." Emmett said and then kissed my forehead.

I sighed. "I suppose, but why didn't you tell me after he had gone?"

"You would have gone and stopped him." Alice said, she was still hiding behind Jasper but he was smiling. He knew I wouldn't hurt Alice, and he liked it when he could protect Alice.

"Fine, if he's not back in an hour then I will go search for him myself." I said and then walked of to my room. I hated not knowing where Bella was, I was worried about her but I trusted Edward he was the one that didn't want her to stay because it was dangerous.

I sighed, before going into my wardrobe and searching for my mother's box. When I found it I opened it up to find what I was looking for, my old jewelry box. It had been passed down from generation from generation, it was my great grandmothers and she had passed it on to her daughter and then so on. When it got to me, it was stuck with me and now I could pass it on to Bella, and she will pass it on to her children then so on. Bella was to young for it now, but I will wait till her sixteenth birthday just like my mother did, for now I just sat staring at it. The box was golden, with jewels and was beautiful but it had gotten old over the time. Inside was a necklace that was also passed down, a necklace that was golden with a red gem stone in the middle.

For Bella's first birthday me and Emmett had gotten her a pram with a dolly since I read that at Bella's age they learn to walk by pushing things. The pram was beautiful just like Bella's, it was pink and old-fashioned, I always imagined pushing one around when I was human. I was thankful for this life now, I had Emmett, Bella and a family.

"You alright?" Emmett asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine, I just miss Bella." I said, it was the truth and if she wasn't in my arms in the next forty-eight minutes then Edward was going to suffer.

The sound of a car turning down our drive caught my attention, I ran downstairs with Emmett following by my heels as I stood on the porch. When I saw the car, it was Carlisle's car and I felt myself deflate like a balloon.

"She'll be home soon." Emmett said kissing my cheek and then my neck, we waved to Carlisle as he drove by waving, then he went to park in the garage. The garage that still needed one more space to be filled.

"I know, I'm going to wait out here." I said sitting down on the step, watching the drive and waiting for my daughter to return.

"Rose, Edward decided he's coming home." Alice told me, standing in the doorway.

"Thank you, Alice." I said hugging my knees, if I missed Bella when she was only gone for a few hours how was I going to cope when she goes to school?

Emmett sat down next to me, holding my hand as we waited for our daughter to come home, to come home and be in my arms. I was excited to see her reaction when she saw her party and when she opened up her presents.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Bella." I said giving him a small smile.

"I see, the separation between the mother and daughter has been to long and you miss her." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Yes."

"She'll be home soon." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder and then he went inside.

I rested my head on Emmett's shoulder watching the drive as I thought about where Edward had taken her and why he had taken her. I knew he would never take her to put her with a safer family but he didn't want to get attached to Bella, by taking her out he will. I wanted him to get attached to Bella, allow him to accept her as part of the family and to know that she isn't leaving us unless she wants to.

It was an hour and a half wait until my car, that Edward was driving, came down the drive and I stood up anxious to see my daughter. He saw us and probably read our minds and decide to stop by the porch before putting the car in the garage, thank god.

I raced to the door, where Bella was playing with her ball and when she saw me she smile. Quickly I unclipped her and then snuggled her into my chest.

"What was you thinking Edward?" I whispered, he was still sat in the car waiting to go park it.

"You left her in charge of me, I didn't know what else to do." He said, I shut the door and he drove off to the garage.

"Did you have a nice time with Edward?" I asked Bella as she smiled.

"Come on then, let's get you inside." I said, I looked behind me to see Edward was making his way over with Bella's bag. I noticed he had a smile on his face, it could be from someones thoughts or because of his trip with Bella to where ever they went.

"Who's birthday is it today?" I asked Bella. "Is it yours?"

"No." She said.

"Yes it is, your one today." I told her, Emmett was laughing next to me as all she knew how to say was "No" "Mom" "Dad" and "bum".

She started making a noise that sounded like she was repeating dad.

"Surprise!" Everyone cheered when we entered the living room, Esmé had her camera and video camera ready so we could show Bella when she is older. For us we will always remember this moment.

Bella buried her head into my chest, not wanting to be the centre of attention but today was her birthday, it was her day.

"Look Bella." Emmett said showing her the pink balloon with a teddy bear and the number one on. Bella looked over and started to tap the balloon, making Emmett smile. She seemed so interested in the balloon with a smile on her face and then she held onto it by the ribbon.

"Shall we open up your presents?" I asked Bella, she was still looking at the balloon watching as it rocks side to side. I looked round the room everyone was watching Bella, smiling, including Edward and I guess they little trip brought them closer together.

I sat down with Bella on my lap as Emmett put the pile of presents in front of her, hopping to see if she will take interest in them. Her presents were all different shapes and sizes, we decided since it was her first birthday we would buy her toys and everything, then when she is older where give her our valuables.

She lost interest in the balloon and picked up one of the small presents that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and started to shake it. I gave her a hand by opening a corner for her, allowing her to see they is something inside.

It took her a while to open up her presents with help from me, I ended up opening most of them by myself but Bella is to interested in the toys and everything she got. She loved the pram and dolly me and Emmett got her. Then Alice and Jasper brought her enough clothes to last a life time, even though she was growing and wouldn't get through them all. I didn't mind though, it gave us more of a choice of what to put Bella in and she wouldn't have to wear the same outfit twice. They had also gotten her matching shoes for every outfit and of course little bows and headbands for her hair. Carlisle and Esmé had then gotten her a supply of new toys, including an antique dolls house and then a few videos. Esmé and Alice had also done Bella's bed room, they wanted to put all Bella's new stuff in order until we could see it. The only person who hadn't given Bella something, was Edward.

"What I've gotten her, she is too young to have yet." Edward said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A bracelet with my mother's heart shaped diamond charm." He said pulling it out of his pocket, it was to big for Bella to wear.

"It's beautiful, Edward." Esme said putting a hand on her heart.

"I also made her a lullaby." He said looking towards the piano.

"Would you play it?" I asked, Edward was the most musical in our family.

He got up, walking over to the piano where he sat down and begun running his fingers along the keys, making notes that were peaceful and beautiful, just like a lullaby. Bella was listening to the music, I could tell as her eye lids were dropping as the lullaby sung her to sleep.

"Edward, that was beautiful." Esme said, she loved Edward's music and we all agreed with her.

"Bella loved it." I told Edward and everyone laughed quietly looking at Bella as she laid fast asleep in my arms.

"That will come in handy when she finds her voice." Jasper said and then laughed.

Alice and Esmé had disappeared with Bella's presents to go sort the last of her room out. I sat watching Bella as she slept, she looked so peaceful.

"Come on up." I heard Alice's voice and we all stood up, walking together up to Bella's new room. Bella wouldn't be sharing a room with me and Emmett anymore, which made me sad but she would have her own room and I could still see her whenever.

On the door her name was spelled out with a light blue and white polka dot pattern, it looked pretty against the white door. Behind the door was the same kind of pattern with one wall blue with white polka dots and then the rest was a baby blue. The floor was wooden but white and the furniture was the same wooden white. She had a bookshelf, stocked with a few baby books and then a shelf for toys. A little white wooden table and chairs was in the corner where she could play tea party's when she is older. Her crib was beautiful, the white wooden furniture with linen of blue and the white polka dots. She had two doors leading to her bathroom and her walk in wardrobe that was stocked by Alice. Her antiques dolls house was sat on a low white wooden bench, so she could reach it. I knew Bella wouldn't break it, as someone would be with her all the time. Her room was beautiful.

Bella had woken up and was looking around her room, spotting her toys she reached out for them and I placed her on the floor. She crawled over and started to play with the toys that were in a blue and white polka dot basket.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter, I had to have the meadow and the diamond heart charm come in somewhere so there it is and you will be seeing more of the meadow! Please do review I would like to know what you think! **_


End file.
